


Party

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros would have preferred to not be introduced to holidays like Guy Fawkes Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> One of my older stories. Still fond of it, considering that it was part of the beginning of my ventures into humor. Aegnor the pyromaniac is part of the Noldorin Icon Family over on dA, though I've forgotten how that got started.

"PARTY!" As always, Celegorm had to announce his views on the matter in the loudest way possible. It made Maedhros's ears hurt at times, just to hear him yell. But Celegorm was Celegorm, and at least he hadn't assisted Father or Curufin with lighting anything on fire in recent months. 

As he turned the corner however, Maedhros's heart almost stopped.  
I  
n the middle of the field behind the house, his brothers (with the exception of Curufin, who was running errands with their Father, who had wanted to get some more copper before the winter set in) were all gathered around a huge bonfire. In the middle of this bonfire was a burning elf. Horror struck, Maedhros began to run at the bonfire, only to be stopped when a barrel of tar ran into him - on fire, of course, as nothing in his life could ever be simple. Running behind the barrel was Fingon, and behind him was Aegnor with another barrel lit on fire. 

That, on the other hand, was no surprise. The number of times he had to listen to Orodreth rant about how troublesome it was to bail Aegnor out of jail for arson, and how much it had cost to replace Angrod's wardrobe after Aegnor had burnt it, and how Aegnor was now going to be seeing the same psychiatrist as Orodreth had taken to Celegorm to, and how Aegnor had almost killed Turgon last week, when he had mistaken Turgon for a pile of flowers, Maedhros was no longer surprised by anything Aegnor did. Of course, Orodreth was unable to talk without being sarcastic, and had said that it wouldn't have made any difference if Turgon had been lit of fire, with the amount of time Turgon spent hiding in his house.

However, at the moment, Maedhros was more concerned with what was going on here. His family couldn't afford to be seen committing arson again, not after that incident with the boats. As he opened his mouth to bellow at them to stop, he was interrupted by several loud bangs from behind him.

Looking back, he saw that Grandfather (Since when did the High-King of the Noldor set off fireworks?) had arrived with both of his wives, along with all the rest of the family that hadn't already been there. In the background, he could see his father and brother pulling more fireworks from their wagon, and he began to twitch. As the chaos continued, he had finally had enough. Losing his temper, he finally bellowed, "What is going on here?”

As his voice managed to shake some of the dust off the rafters in the barn, the rest of his family turned to stare at him.

Realizing that his Uncle was about to hurt somebody (or himself) if he didn't get answers soon, Elrohir decided to answer his question. "Well, you see Uncle, last week we were telling some of the family about Guy Fawkes Day, which is one of the mortal holidays, where they light effigies of a man on fire, and have fireworks and bonfires. And we all thought it would be the perfect holiday for the Noldor, so here we are." Nervously, he waited for his Uncle to reply.

"....I see. Well, carry on, I need to get something to drink first." With those words, the party restarted. 

And Maedhros went in search of something to drink, preferably alcoholic.


End file.
